Aspects of the disclosure relate to systems and methods that may be used with or implemented by or in furtherance of home security systems. In particular, various aspects of the disclosure relate to processing messages received from a security console of a home security system.
Home security systems are becoming increasingly popular among consumers and can be found in a growing number of houses, apartments, offices, and other premises. In addition, users of such systems are increasingly able to customize various aspects of these security systems to suit their particular needs at their particular installation location.
One way the user can customize such a security system is by choosing whether to have their system be monitored or unmonitored. A “monitored” security system may, for instance, be a security system that is connected to a central monitoring service (e.g., via one or more networks and servers). Such a central monitoring service can continuously check the status of the alarm system and its various sensors, for example, and determine whether to dispatch, police, fire, ambulance, or other emergency responders in cases where the alarm is tripped or other alert circumstances arise. An “unmonitored” security system, by contrast, might not be connected to such a central monitoring service, and instead might simply include one or more audio sirens, strobe lights, and/or the like, which can be used in initiating audible and/or visible alerts in cases where the alarm is tripped.
Regardless of the specific features and configuration that may be used with a particular security system at a particular location, however, there remains a need to provide increased performance, functionality, and convenience to users of security systems.